


Calligraphy of the Gods

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Chocolate, Community: watsons_woes, Food Sex, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greek for “food of the gods.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calligraphy of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2014 July Watson’s Woes Prompt #27, brought to you by [**gardnerhill**](http://gardnerhill.livejournal.com/): Dish of the Day. Curried Fowl? Oysters?: Focus on food in some way in your work.

My penmanship with this particular medium was atrocious at first. Diligent practise at this art has made me a secret master of scribing my love poetry.

I am not a man of poesy, as my beloved Boswell has truthfully revealed; I am a man of facts. The sure and certain fact is that I love whom I love. It is that which is my sole love poem to him: I love you, I love you. I love you.

I convert this one factual statement into poesy by scribing it in every language I can find – and the more elaborate, the better.

Arabic is perfect for this - **أحبك**. – the curl and sweep as I draw one corner of the warmed block along the vellum for this work, right to left. He likes the Arabic; he makes approving noises deep in his throat much like a cat’s purr.

Cyrillic ( **Я** **тебя** **люблю** ) is more angular, more like the English I never use to write this phrase. He chuckles at that one.

French – so short, that _Je t’aime_ – but in long elegant loops

So I write this poetry my love never sees, but feels in every nerve twice over.

Because I write it in softened bitter-dark chocolate on his bare back, and erase my work by recreating the calligraphy with my tongue.

_Theo Broma._


End file.
